The Presidential Name Game
by Nicole10
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: It's my Birthday and I had to post a fic, so here this goes!

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter 1**

"Josiah Matthew," he said while lying next to her. "It's the perfect idea! Who better to name our second son after than the two presidents we helped elect?"

"They'll be flattered." She looked at him. "But, Josh, what if it's a girl?"

"Well, then we go to Joshua Lyman's famous back up plan."

"Cause you are known for your plans…"

"Ha, ha, very funny Donatella, one month of pregnancy and you're on a role," he pouted. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Don't mind me, go on, oh wise one," she smirked.

"Good, because this is genius."

"I'm sure…"

"Abigail Helen." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is what you call genius? My friend, you should see Noah dress himself, you'd be blown away."

"You know you're really funny tonight, hilarious even." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I try to be, especially with rewards like that," she murmured leaning forward to kiss him deeply, and then pulled back. "Hold that thought, I need to use the restroom." She got up and he rolled on to his back.

"Donna, you're killing me," he groaned.

"I'm sure you'll survive," she said from the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's what you think…" he trailed off. "I know that we went through this before with Noah, but you're absolutely sure I'm not going to hurt the baby."

"Yes, I'm sure," he heard her say over the flush of the toilet. He watched as she padded back to bed, her blond hair bouncing with each step she took and her face getting that shy little grin it always did whenever they were about to…well, you know. Donna was a beautiful as ever. Her voice broke through his musings.

"Now where were we?"


	2. The Bartlets

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: It's my Birthday and I had to post a fic, so here this goes!

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter 2**

Three Months Later

Ex-President Josiah Bartlet sat in the study of his New Hampshire farm working on his memoir. It was proving more and more difficult to concentrate due to the Lyman family's impending visit that day.

"Joe," he called for his secret service agent.

"Yes, sir?"

"Be sure to inform me the second the Lyman's arrive…and don't tell Abby, I want to be the first to know."

"Yes, sir," the agent replied and stepped out of the room leaving the former President with his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock on the door of the study.

"Come in."

"They're here sir; they're parking in the driveway now." Bartlet threw down his glasses and pen then rushed to meet the group at the front the door. "It took you all long enough to get here." Josh looked up at the sound of his ex-boss's voice, a smile lighting up his face, he had missed the older man. Donna was putting their son into the stroller.

"Well, sir, we didn't have a motorcade with us so we hit some traffic." Bartlet chuckled.

"Welcome back to the farm, Josh." He said embracing the younger man when he finally reached the porch.

"It's good to be back, Mr. President."

"That's right, you still know where the power is," the ex-President laughed heartily. "Ah, your lovely wife," he said embracing Donna and kissing her on the cheek. "And who is this strapping young lad?" He leaned down to Noah's stroller as Josh beamed with pride. "Is this Noah?" he gasped as he peered at the child and made a funny face, Noah giggled. "I never would have recognized you, big guy." Jed unbuckled him from the stroller, picked him up and went inside the house. Josh and Donna followed.

"Sweet cheeks," he called up the stairs. "Our children and grandson are here!" Abby's feet could be heard rushing down the steps and she scooped Noah out of her husband's arms, showering him with kisses.

"I'm glad you finally took us up on the offer to visit. We've missed you guys. Donna, let me have a look at you." The first lady stepped back and examined the younger woman, then her eyes widened. "Oh, my, you're…"

"Baby!" Noah shouted excitedly, pointing to his Mommy's stomach.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," the ex-First Lady said. A grin lit up the faces of Abby and her husband.

"Congratulations!" they both cried as they launched into another round of hugs and kisses. The ex-President whispered a "way to go, son" to Josh as he slapped him on the back.

"Let me show you all where you'll be staying so that you can get everything out of the car," Abby said as they headed up the stairs.


	3. Jed

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: It's my Birthday and I had to post a fic, so here this goes!

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter 3**

Later that evening everyone was in the library, Noah on the President's lap, listening while he read The Cat in the Hat. Donna had taken out her camera for a quick, candid snapshot. When he had reached the last line, Bartlet realized the boy was asleep and gently passed him to his mother. Donna and Abby went to put Noah in the nursery that the Bartlet's had and then spend some quality girl time together. The men stayed in the library, they were going to "do what men do" according to Josh. The President poured each of them a little brandy.

"You have quite the family, Josh." Bartlet grinned at him.

"That I do, Mr. President." Josh lifted his glass in a toast towards the President who returned it. After taking a sip of the smooth liquid Bartlet spoke again.

"How is it working for President Santos?"

"Well, he's no President Bartlet, sir, but he's working on it."

"That's what I like to hear." The men fell into a comfortable silence. Josh cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir, Donna and I have been debating baby names and we were wondering if you would allow us the use of your name if we have a son, Josiah Matthew."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Josh, I'm flattered. I really, really am. I don't know what to say."

Josh smirked.

"You always know what to say, sir. I figured you were going to go into the history of the name or something."

Bartlet slightly glared at him.

"I'm choosing to ignore that statement and tell you that I would be honored if you used my name, but I would like to make a suggestion." Josh's eyebrows rose.

"And what would that be?"

"No one loves their name more than me," the President said putting his hand over his heart in classic Bartlet fashion. "You know that. But maybe it should be the middle name."

"If I may ask, why, sir?"

"I hope I haven't offended you or Donna but, and this may sound like a dumb reason, but as your son grows up and you go to places where you can buy souvenirs and such with your name on it he won't be able to get one, because, let's admit it, Josiah isn't a popular name. Think how jealous he may get of Noah. I think Matthew Josiah would be better and it's easier for the little guy to pronounce." Josh paused for a second before replying, allowing his old boss's words to replay in his mind.

"Ok, sir, if you want the middle name instead we'll be happy to give it to you." Josh stood up and held out his hand for the President to shake, Bartlet looked at it.

"You know, Josh, we're not making a deal," he said but took the younger man's hand anyway as Josh turned a slight shade of red. "But thank you, truly. I'm touched."


	4. Abby

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: It's my Birthday and I had to post a fic, so here this goes!

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter 4**

"Please, call me Abby."

"Yes, ma'am." The ex-First Lady rolled her eyes.

"No matter how hard I try you and Josh won't stop doing that. Although between you and me I think Jed enjoys it."

"You should have seen President Santos's little boy the first few months of the administration, he wanted only to be referred to as 'the First Son,'" Donna chuckled.

"Men," Abby said, needing no more words, she took Donna's hand. "We've really missed you guys."

"Yeah, us too. It's just not the same around the White House anymore." Donna decided to jump into the subject on her mind. "Actually, ma'am, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Josh and I have been talking and we decided that if we have a baby girl we would like to name her Abigail Helen." The First Lady's face lightened and she broke into a grin-splitting smile. "So we would like permission to use your name."

"Oh, my…yes, of course, yes!" Abby pulled Donna into a hug, tears stinging her eyes. "This is one of the nicest things…yes…thank you!"

TBC…

A/N: It's my birthday and I felt the need to post, so I finally got this up and running. Please leave feedback, it's an awesome gift. I hope you are enjoying it so far, and thanks for reading!


	5. Goodbye

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: Feedback, please

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter 5**

The visit ended too quickly for either family to be satisfied.

"You sure you have to go, son?" The President said hugging Josh.

"I'm sorry, sir, duty calls."

"I know, I know. Tell everyone hi for us, make sure to send them our love and keep us updated."

"We will sir."

"Yeah, and tell them to get their asses up here!" Abby said as she embraced Donna and then grabbed Noah out of her arms. "Bye, bye Noah, Grandma Abby loves you." She gave him a kiss and handed him to her husband.

"Bye young man," he said, also giving Noah a kiss. "Remember to study hard, help your mother and mind your father. If he gives you any problems call Grandpa Jed. Oh yeah, and bug your parents to visit again!" Bartlet handed the boy back to his father.

"Say bye-bye to Grandma and Grandpa, Noah."

"Bye-bye."

"Blow them kisses," Donna said and Noah happily did so. After their goodbyes the Lyman's packed in the car and drove away as the Bartlet's stood on the porch and waved goodbye. Tears blurred the vision of the four adults as they returned to their separate lives.


	6. Matt

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: Feedback, please

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter Six**

The Santos' often liked to have the Lyman's over to eat dinner in the residence. The children from both families enjoyed each others company. It wasn't unusual for the First Son, Peter, to wander into the West Wing and ask Josh or Donna during working hours if Noah could take part in a game. So when the Santos' suggested dinner Josh and Donna jumped on the chance. There they would spring their questions on the unsuspecting couple.

It had been a quiet Friday and both families were sitting around the table talking. The older boy was trying to explain baseball to Noah who, between his father, extended family, and television was picking it up little by little. The Santos' daughter, Katie, was telling Donna and her mother about ballet practice. Josh and the President were speaking about the new Lego set that Peter had gotten and was frustrated with. Peter claimed it was impossible to complete. Josh, who was not one to turn down a challenge, made plans with the President to work on it as soon as dinner was over…

"Damnit! This piece is going to fit on the other piece if I have to die trying!" Josh punctuated his words by slamming the pieces together after each syllable.

"Calm down, Josh, I can't have my chief of staff go mental over legos, it wouldn't look good."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure Donna wouldn't be too happy either."

"Especially being left alone with Noah and a baby on the way," Santos said, making Josh stop what he was doing.

"There were actually two things I needed to talk to you about concerning that."

"Ok."

Josh stared hard at the President, gaining his complete attention.

"First if something were to happen to me on the job…"

"Josh…"

"No, listen. If something happens to me, since I'll probably be around you, I need you to make sure that my family's ok," Josh said, seriousness covering his face. He had talked to several people about taking care of his family if something should happen, but seeing as how the President would be closest to him if something did occur made this talk all the more important. "Donna's strong and she'll try to play that up for the kids but she would need someone and I would want you and the First Lady to be among our friends who help her." Then he kind of smirked. "And, if you're with me, tell Donna that I said something elaborate and poetic about loving her and our family because even if I can't say anything, I know that's what I'll be thinking."

"How do you know that?" the President asked, curiosity dripping from his words. Josh's voice got real quiet.

"Because that's what I was thinking at Rosslyn." Josh then cheered up. "But I have a better question to ask you."

The President waved his hand in circle. "Get on with it."

"Sir, I was wondering if you would allow Donna the use of your name for our baby if it's a boy. We would like to name him Matthew Josiah."

"No kidding?" the President asked, his mouth gaping open.

"No kidding," Josh responded, smiling at his boss's face.

"I'd be…completely honored. Of course, Josh, of course. Thank you."


	7. Helen

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: Feedback, please

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter Seven**

The two women were sitting at the table, chatting and listening to the aggravated yells coming from the room next door where their husband's were working on Peter's lego set. They were also keeping their eyes on the three kids playing hide-and-seek in the residence (Helen figured it was big enough, and there were always plenty of agents around to watch them, so it was ok to play hide-and-seek in the house).

"Are you all ready for the new baby?" Helen asked.

"We still have a few months. Josh isn't at the point of freaking out yet, so I'd say no. He only freaks out when everything's done, go figure," Donna laughed.

"The same thing happened with Matt. When I was eight months and two weeks pregnant with Peter he suddenly decided that the baby's room was not done the way he would have liked and I woke up the next morning with all the nursery furniture in the living room and Matt rearranging the things on the wall, and even debating repainting or getting wallpaper. It took me an hour to calm him down."

"That sounds exactly like Josh, except around that time he was waking up from fake labor pains. It provided much needed material to mock him and helped to make the birthing process the tiniest bit easier. I would look at him every now and then and laugh, the obstetrician thought I was nuts."

"Husbands have a tendency to do that."

"What?"

"Make you nuts." Helen and Donna laughed.

"Ma'am there's a question I wanted to ask you. I was, well, Josh and I were wondering if you would give us permission to use your name as the baby's middle name if it's a girl. Abigail Helen." The First Lady's face changed from one of shock to gratitude.

"Yes! I am so…that's so nice…thank you so much. I am so privileged that you would even think of me. I've never…that sounds great." Mrs. Santos stood up and hugged Donna. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever asked me."


	8. End

Title: The Presidential Name Game

Category: General/Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh and Donna figure out names for their next baby

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Notes: Feedback, please

Written: 6-9-05 to 8-22-05

**Chapter Eight**

Josh was standing five feet away from Donna, because that's where Donna had shoved him after he told her not to push, a stunned look on his face. He slowly approached his wife again, keeping completely quiet, not even opening his mouth. Her eyes met his.

"Don't even **think** about touching me right now," she growled at him. "Especially if you're going to tell me not to push." He shook his head. "Good, then get me some ice chips, and then maybe I'll let you hold my hand." Josh's eyes bugged out but he reached for the ice chips and handed them to her, then stepped out of her arms reach.

"There's no way you're holding my hand, especially after last time with Noah, when you **broke** one of my fingers."

"Oh, please," she scowled at him. "You're just a big baby."

"That may be, but you broke my pinky in two places!"

"Whatever," she snarled as another contraction hit, grabbing his hand, which he had thought was safely out of reach.

"Can we give her the epidural yet! Can we please give her the epidural!" he screeched as Donna's grip became stronger.

"In a little while, Mr. Lyman," a nurse said trying to appease the father. "Let me get the doctor." Josh let out a groan as he felt a tiny burning pain in his middle finger.

"Baby," Donna accused, panting.

- - - - - - - -

**Two Hours Later**

"It's a boy!" the doctor said, handing the screaming child to the nearest nurse to get cleaned up. Josh smiled down at Donna and she reached up to kiss him briefly.

"Thank you," he murmured to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, Dad," the obstetrician's voice filtered through again. "I think we have a surprise here."

"What?" Josh asked, panicked.

"Donna, I need you to push now," the doctor said.

"What? What's wrong?" Josh asked again. He went down to the doctor's side to check and saw another little head crowning. "Donna," he said with awe in his voice. "There's another one."

"I can tell, Josh," she said, smiling at him while grinding her teeth down to push. He ran back to her and kissed her forehead as the next baby's screams filled the air.

"A girl!" the doctor said, handing the baby once again to the nearest nurse. Josh and Donna grinned at each other stupidly. The babies were brought over. The son given to Josh to hold and the little girl placed on her mother's stomach.

"Matthew Josiah Lyman," Josh said, holding the baby so that both he and Donna could get a good look.

"And Abigail Helen Lyman," Donna said, stroking her daughter's cheek.

- - - - - -

As the children grew up they cherished pictures. Each had one from when they were only a few days old, just home from the hospital. In Abigail's her mother was holding her with First Ladies Helen Santos and Abigail Bartlet on each side of them. Matthew had almost the same picture except his father was holding him, with Presidents Josiah Bartlet and Matthew Santos taking up the space next to his Dad and Noah standing in front of his father's legs. Most people would be amazed at these pictures, but to Abby and Matt they were just family.

**THE END**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
